Kaiba of Delights
by Ai Ga Hoshii Dake
Summary: It was for his reputation too. TxS Songfic


I don't own YGO or any of its characters, "Garden of Delights" by Lisa Loeb, or Hawaii.

Despite the rumours.

* * *

Though like all the other times he's silently gotten up in the middle of the night, it didn't take my straight A grades to tell me he had risen once more. The curtains hissed open against the railing, confirming any doubts.

_I see the lights move on the ceiling  
I see the stars up in the lights  
I see the moonbeams on your forehead there  
And I think about the garden of delights_

I rolled over, satin covers tangling with my limbs as I did. And there he was, like all the other nights, leaning against the window sil in nothing but boxers. His arms were crossed over his sculpted chest, blue eyes looking off into the distance. His once steel blue eyes were now soft puddles or cerulean. The moon's soft glow tangled with the many city lights and scattered themselves across his face. He's been doing this ever since I moved in, and it made me wonder if he had done so beforehand.

Or if he was just having trouble sleeping. Maybe I'll pick up some sleeping pills tomorrow for him.

And then, just like all the other times, his head slowly turned to face me. The softness of his eyes never changing as he stared at me, my brown hair in a tangled mess and the covers strewn about, my blue-grey nightgown probably peeking out in different places, and I'm pretty sure atleast one foot was hanging off the edge. Compared to the sculptured god staring down on me, I felt like nothing. A disorganized mess in his bed, the only background illuminating it were the closed canopy curtains. But I knew he felt different. He did care despite what the world thought of him. He had feelings. He loved me and I loved him back. And yet his eyes asked the same question as they did each time.

My answer was always insensitive and consistent:

_You see the curtains draped in front of me  
You see the sun come up alone  
You want to show me just what you can see  
And I, I turn away_

I rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

My parents had to attend some business meeting in Russia for two weeks, and Seto refused to have me sleep in their house alone in their absence. He flashed me the front page of his newspaper, proclaiming the escape of a renowned burglar as he did so. Next thing I knew I had packed my things and moved in. Mokuba was, of course, thrilled to have a new playmate around.

But school was another story.

We both had reputations to uphold, so we kept our distances and attitudes before the hook-up the same.

_You see my face, you hate my words, I hate you too  
You see my heart, it likes the feeling that it gets when I'm with you_

He'd give the occasional (yet gentle) shove with his shoulder to my own as he grazed the hallways, leaving me to pause and turn to him, ignoring the fluttering in my chest. I'd spout things like "Jerk!" or "Loser!" in aid to Joey's_ colorful_ choice of words. But once the day was over and I'd sneak back to the mansion, all was forgiven and all was well.

But that was many, many hours away, and it was agreed, especially for my sake (coughjoeycough) that our relationship was to be secret. It was a bargain I withheld, yet loathed all the same.

I was more than ready to tell my friends about me dating Seto, basically our numero uno rival, knowing that they'd be happy for me no matter what. Even Joey, maybe about like six months after my confession. But he would support me nonetheless! But I knew I shouldn't push it, Seto already had enough problems with expressing emotions. He _was_ pretty damn nervous when he first asked me out on a date.

But I am a girl. A girl with needs. A girl with an often stressed out, ever famous, super rich, CEO boyfriend. I want him to try a little. And I want all the boys at school to stop thinking I'm single. Especially the super nerd Kenneth, whom has tried atleast three times for a date and has left countless flowers in my locker that had sat in my locker for the weekend and died. Dead flowers in my locker is NOT. FUN.

Yet, Seto had a very good perception system, almost as good as Yami's. I often wondered if he knew about my desires.

As Joey, Yugi, and Ryou walked along with me to lunch, Seto gave his common greeting: A gentle shoulder-shove to me and a mumbled "Out of my way mutt" to Joey. I spun sharply on my foot to stare back at him, ignoring a thrashing Joey entangled in Ryou limbs next to me, I simply stared. He paused and looked back at us.

_I look right at your eyes, I look right through your eyes  
And I change conversation thought for you  
I throw a look that you can't catch from far behind_

His gaze shifted to the floor for a moment as he slung his briefcase over his shoulder, and looked back at me. His gaze remained strong and stern, yet I don't think I could stop the pleading gaze I gave him. I just wanted him to try.

_And you, turn away_

He slipped away into room 208.

* * *

I peeked at the digital clock on the nightstand.

10:09 PM

I was starting to get antsy. I had been thinking about him for the entire day now, and I came back to the mansion only to hear he had to attend work right away. I flicked on the T.V to some soap opera, hugging my legs to my chest. I was clad in only a simple black tank top and blue, fuzzy pajama pants, decorated with bunnies.

And an bra and underwear. I wasn't a slob of course.

I was exhausted and ready to turn off the T.V and climb into bed. Homework and babysitting had taken its toll (Mokuba was insistent I help him beat his tag-team highscore on one of his games). I reached over to the nightstand and hit the power button. The screen turned black and I turned off the table lamp.

The door was opened and a certain grouchy boyfriend entered the room. He left no room for greetings as he tossed his briefcase onto the couch and locked himself in the bathroom.

I let myself fall back into the pillows, careful not to bang my head against the wall, reminding myself his custom-made cushioned headboard was to arrive any day now. Tonight wasn't my night either. I flipped back the covers and slid underneath, leaving room for him. The soft hiss of the shower rang through my head as I softly fell asleep.

WHAM.

I shot up clutching my chest in fright, my attention immediately going to Seto who was inspecting the wall. He straightened up and strode over to the bed, in naught but boxers and a faded college t-shirt. He mumbled an apology, I assume for slamming the bathroom door open, and slipped under the covers next to me, his back facing me and his front facing the window.

I tried my best to slow my breathing as I adjusted my position on the bed. My heart was pounding and I was pretty sure I broke into a sweat. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late, I did get _really _antsy. I heard him sit up as well and hug me to his chest. I could feel how damp his chest was through the shirt as he gently apologized again and again, face buried in my hair. Soon my breathing (and my pulse) slowed to a normal rate yet I couldn't bring myself to relax in his grip.

My mind was screaming sleep yet my body was screaming for Seto. I honestly have no recollection of exactly _how_ I was able to force him against the wall in such a swift moment, but I wasn't about to question it. I pressed my lips to his, demanding entrance the minute I made contact.

_You are my Jesus boy, you're laying on a bedly cross  
I've got you taped up to the wall_

He graciously opened his mouth and forced mine to open along. Our tongues mingled together, sliding over eachother and every part we could find in each other's mouths. As his grip remained deathly tight on my hips I could only hope I wasn't damaging the wallpaper behind his head with my nails. His teeth grazed my lip as he nipped them slightly, smirking into our kiss as I moaned. But he was Seto Kaiba. Seto _Kaiba_. Our current position would never do, and I knew my seconds were ticking away. I bit gently on his upper lip and slicked my tongue over his teeth.

Three...two...one...

He quickly reversed our positions, using his hand to shield my head from the wall as he pushed me up almost as forcefully as I had done before.

Almost.

He went to work on my neck, his hands tightening over my hips (if that was even possible) leaving my hands to tangle themselves in his hair. He licked each mark he made, giving quick and nimble bites as he went. But it never went lower than my own shoulders. He respected my untold wishes, and I granted him my own restraint to remain above his last rib. He nibbled on my ear and I had to bury my face in his hair to keep from moaning too loudly. Mokuba was just down the hall.

_But really don't feel bad 'cause you do to me all the things I do to you  
I do to you_

* * *

I'll admit it. I had my selfish share of the ever-famous CEO of Domino last night. It only lasted so long before we were both out of breath and asleep in each other's arms. And what felt like only a few minutes after sleep had settled, his blaring alarm clock went off and it took every ounce of strength I had not to break the damn thing.

We both had a quick breakfast and dropped Mokuba off at school before settling in each other's arms in the limo. Roland stopped four blocks from the game shop and we kissed good-bye. I made sure the coast was clear before jumping out and going to meet with Yugi.

_It's precautionary, _is what I tell myself each day when he speeds away. I think its that one thought that keeps me from strangling someone. I'd repeat the phrase a few times before entering, then me and my friends happily walk to school together.

I do hate lying to them, but I was mainly doing this for Seto, wether he was aware or not. I didn't want the paparazzi on him more than they already are. And I can only imagine the herd of angry girls circling themselves around him and...well...me. Not a fascinating image to be sure. I can see the bloody scars, scrapes, bruises, black eyes, my blood slowly--

"Eh! Téa! Earth to Téa! C'mon wake up!" Joey rambled, waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head in shock, not even realizing I was daydreaming about the morning events. And gorey fangirls. "Oh sorry, just kinda spacey today," I apologized, taking another bite out of my sandwich. Ghuck, I put on too much mayo _again._

"You feeling alright Téa?" Yugi asked, concern overwhelming his face. I gave a sheepish smile. "I really didn't sleep last night. I was all antsy for some reason. Sorry," I explained. Atleast it wasn't a total lie. I was antsy last night. I gave Joey a questioning look when he scoffed, but Tristan only pointed at Seto emerging through the doors to the outdoor seating area. That was strange. He usually ate in silence inside. He had a special corner table that, if you had smarts, you would never go near.

He approached our table and crossed his arms, staring down on me. I felt small all of a sudden. His gaze shifted to the bench I was sitting, gazing at my leg hanging slightly off the very edge.

"Da hell do you want money bags? I certainly don't need _that _in my view while I'm eatin'!" Joey spat, jabbing his finger at Seto's face. "Then look away mutt, or are you too stupid to even turn your head?" he responded cooly. I took a casual sip of my juice box, unconsciously making that slurping noise. The eyes of the table, and Seto, were focused on me. And the eyes of everybody outside were focused on us too.

My dancer skill had once defeated my stagefright, but I could feel it coming back. Slurp. Stare. Slurp. Slurp.

Slurp.

Duke slowly pulled the juice box from my clutches and set it down on his side of the table. My hand remained frozen in the air. Suddenly I was yanked up by my arm roughly, causing me to squeal. Joey suddenly lost it as he watched his sworn enemy haul me up from my seat. "Aw hell to da **NO** money bags! You let go 'o her right now! Ya hear me? Téa?! Téa c'mon do something! You gonna let him get away with that? We was eatin' here!! Téa? Téa?!" he yelled. My mind went blank. Where were the teachers when you actually needed them for once?

_**I** see the lights move on the **ceiling**  
**I** see the stars up in the **lights**  
**I** see the moonbeams on your **forehead** there  
and I think about the garden of delights_

Suddenly a pair of lips were forced to collide with mine. Gentle and rough all at the same time, making my knees buckle only to have him catch me gently by the waste. I let my hand slide up and around his neck as I kissed back, slowly pushing Joey and Tristan's frantic cries to the back of my mind. Seto drew his tongue slowly across my lips before pulling back. I whimpered as we lost contact, and I stared up into his steely blue eyes. I could've sworn he gave a small smile before pivoting and returning inside.

My left eye twitched. "Its only a start!" I screamed after him.

(Yet I made sure to set a vibrating alarm exactly five minutes before he got up each night to stare out the window that night)

_I see the lights move on the ceiling  
I see the stars up in the lights  
I see the moonbeams on your forehead there  
And I think about the garden of delights_

* * *

Fin. First songfic ever. Don't be too harsh.

-AGHD


End file.
